


Origins

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Protective Sam Winchester, References to Knotting, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: Alpha!Werewolf!Sam x Omega!Werewolf!Reader - You’re a newly bitten wolf with no idea what you truly are. After being turned, you leave everything you know in hopes of finding a new life and in turn find a pack Alpha willing to take you in.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Origins

## This story is set in the Hide and Seek AU. This a prequel to [Hide and Seek.](https://thecleverdame.tumblr.com/post/182407597993/alphawerewolfsam-x-omegawerewolffemalereader)

-

When Nick asked you out on a date, you said yes because he was moderately good looking and seemed interesting. In hindsight Nick probably wasn’t even his real name, but at the time you had no idea that creatures like werewolves even existed. Maybe he picked up on that, your trusting nature and willingness to see the best in people. Maybe that’s why he made you a target.

When he attacked you, he wasn’t trying to change you. The more you go over the details of the assault it’s clear he wanted to kill you. Murder was the end game. He looked excited with his hands wrapped around your neck. His eyes lit up, mouth curled into a thrilled grin as you sputtered and fought back as best you could.

He held you down, then slammed your head against the cement of the sidewalk. You pissed yourself in terror, sure that your last moments were flashing before your eyes. Somewhere in the struggle, he changed into a half human, half wolf that snarled and howled, squeezing tighter and tighter.

When you managed to knee him in the crotch he bit you on the arm. Blood poured down his chin as he looked at you with rage. And then a miracle happened. The sound of a police car filled the night. Blue and red lights swirled and the familiar chirp of the siren sounded.

Nick ran. You laid, staring up at the stars, bleeding profusely from your head and arm, wondering if this was all some cruel joke.

**Months Later**

The Starlight Motel is old but clean and the best part is that no one bothers you here. You’re a nameless girl in a small town, worlds away from your old life. For the first few months you stretch every dollar, eating ramen noodles and washing your clothes in the bathtub. Anything to make the most of your meager funds.

You’re afraid to be around people. The world is jammed packed with nice, normal humans and you know better than to trust yourself. If you hurt someone you’d never forgive yourself. So you take precautions as best you can. Every night you chain yourself to the bed frame, careful to make sure the cuffs are tight. There’s no room for mistakes.

While you’re not exactly sure of the details, you know some nights you turn into a beast. There are claw marks on the headboard and you’ve shredded the mattress. The internet says you’re a werewolf and you’re inclined to believe it. You know what you saw when Nick turned. And you know that you can see and hear and smell things no normal person should be attuned to.

All you can do is your best. Lay low, try to stay under control.

When the money runs out you leave the motel and sleep in your car. It’s time you find a way to survive long term and for that you need cash.

You need a job.

There are others like you here. It’s partly why you stayed. When you first arrived in Red Hills you treated yourself to a burger and a beer at The Tavern. The second you stepped in the place you could smell them all around you. And they noticed you too, eyes watching you with interest. You wanted to stay, to find a way to strike up a conversation with one of them but in the end you chickened out and never went back.

But now that you need a job, you figure The Tavern should be your first stop.

-

The gas tank is hovering just above E as you pull into the parking lot. There’s a gas station just down the road where you’ll use your last few dollars to fill up. It’s just after noon and The Tavern isn’t open. The neon _Hot Food! Cold Beer!_ sign is switched off, but there are two trucks and a car in the lot. Someone must be here.

You check your hair in the rearview, adjusting the neckline of your dress. It’s now or never.

Gravel crunches under your dirty white tennis shoes as you walk up to the building and pull the door open. You’re hit with a blast of cold air and the unnerving quiet of an empty, dark bar. There’s a guy behind the counter, drying freshly washed glass mugs.

He sees you and waves you off.

“We’re not open yet.”

“Oh I’m not here for that. I was hoping maybe you’ve got a job opening.” You walk closer, catching his scent. He’s a wolf. Humans barely register anymore. You belly up to the bar, extending a hand. “I’m Y/N.”

“Andy,” he smiles, drying his hand before shaking yours. After looking you over, he motions to one of the stools. “Never seen you before. You new in town?”

“Yeah. I don’t get out much.” You can smell fresh bacon being cooked in the kitchen and your stomach growls.

“You a waitress?” he asks, picking up the remote and muting the TV above the bar.

“I can be whatever you need me to be.”

“How much are you lookin’ to make?” he asks, giving you his full attention.

“Whatever you’re willing to pay. I just really need a job. I’m a hard worker. I’ll do whatever you need me to. Wash dishes, scrub floors.”

“You’ll probably get some shit, you know, with no…” he looks at your neck and taps his own pulse point with a whistle. “You gotta have thick skin to work here.”

It’s becoming painfully clear there’s a lot you don’t understand about this world.

“I’m good.” You nod. You’re far from thick skinned, but you’re going to have to learn.

“And you can’t work when you’re in heat. The boss doesn’t want a bunch of amped up wolves fighting over who gets a shot at you.” He throws his hands up as if to say not my rule.

In heat. You’ve got no earthly idea what he’s talking about. It sounds like you’re going to have to learn a lot of things on the fly.

“Right, got it,” you affirm.

“Well, you’re in luck. We can find a job for you. We lost a waitress last week. I’ll set you up with Laurie for the paperwork. Can you start tonight? We got a new girl!” he shouts toward the kitchen.

“Um.” Your heart falls into your stomach. “Do you ever, you know, have people work off the books?” He gives you a strange look and you panic. You need money. “I’ll work for less. I just don’t have a social security card. I lost it in a…fire.”

“Right.” He stares at you thoughtfully, before tapping the countertop. “Stay here for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

The man that comes back is not Andy. He’s a larger, older man who introduces himself as Benny and smells more like a dog than a wolf. You’ve never been alone with more than one of them at a time and it strikes you how different each of them are.

He stops to look at you, grunts, and then motions for you to follow him. “Over here. Let’s have a conversation.”

He slides into a booth and you look around the empty bar hoping for Andy to return, before joining him.

“Andy says you’re looking for a job?” He asks the question but clearly already knows.

“Yes. I’m a hard worker and I-”

“What pack do you belong to? Because it sure as hell isn’t ours.” He chuckles dryly, sitting back and honing in on you.

“Pack?” You’re wide-eyed. Shit. You shouldn’t have come here.

“Are you having trouble understanding me?” He leans forward, both arms on the table. “You must have a pair on you or you’re the dumbest little Omega who ever existed. You’re in our territory without an invitation and you wander into the Alpha’s bar to find work? You got a death wish?”

_The Alpha._ You gulp, looking around at the empty bar.

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” You panic, holding back tears. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave. I won’t come back.”

You calculate how far you can get on twelve dollars worth of gas. If there’s a stiff wind you might make it to Cold River, but it’s doubtful.

You can tell just by looking at him that he’s both impatient and used to intimidating people. He’s getting off on it. Maybe you’re more perceptive now that you’re a werewolf, but you can feel how he feeds off your fear.

“How long have you been in town?” he asks.

“F-five months,” you stutter. “I can just leave-”

“You’re going to sit your little ass right here. You’ve been here five months and you never bothered to seek out the local pack? You the reason there are bodies piling up over by Route 8?”

“What?” Your mind is reeling. The local news has been reporting a string of murders up and down the highway. He’s accusing you of being a murderer. “I’ve never hurt anyone.”

“Yeah, I bet.” He chuckles, rapping his knuckles on the table. “You part of Eli’s pack? He send you here for a little recon?”

“I don’t know who that is. Honestly, I was just looking for a job. I knew there were people like me here. I didn’t know I should have introduced myself. I’m really sorry. Can I please leave? I won’t bother you again.”

“I already told you that you’re not going anywhere. I don’t like to repeat myself.” He raps his knuckles on the table and stands up. “Stay put.”

You sit in the booth, watching Andy and Benny whisper about you, both of them stealing glances as your anxiety level ratchets up to ten. There’s the sound of cars outside. A rowdy, rough around the edges group of men spill into the building. A half dozen of them, all stinking like wolves.

You’re overcome by all the sensations. All of these people are wolves and they each have their own unique scent. But it’s not just the smell, there’s energy coming each one, setting you even more on edge than you already are. One by one they sniff the air and then look toward you before lining up at the bar.

The last man to enter fills the entire door frame, he’s tall with broad shoulders. He looks around, his eyes fix on you immediately as if he already knew you’d be here. Benny wanders over and they have a quick exchange as he points in your direction. Next thing you know this new man is walking up to you.

He’s the Alpha, you know it in your bones. You don’t need anyone to tell you because you can feel him.

The moment he’s close enough for you to catch his scent, you throw up over the side of the booth, onto the cement floor. He doesn’t smell bad, but his scent is too thick, stronger than anything else you’ve ever experienced. He stops short, looking down his shoes, before turning his attention back to you.

“What did you do to her?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Nothing!” Benny throws up both hands. “Just gave her a talking to and she got all cagy. I’ll get a mop.”

“I’m so sorry!” You look up in horror, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. The tears that you’ve managed to hold at bay spill from the corners of your eyes. “I didn’t mean to make a mess.”

“Why are you crying?” he asks, sliding into the booth across from you.

“I’m scared,” you admit.

“Of me?”

“Of all of you.”

“You don’t need to be scared, just take a moment and calm down.” He turns, shouting to Benny across the bar. “Bring us a wet rag!”

“ _Got it!_ ” Benny confirms from somewhere in the back.

“Take a couple of deep breaths.” Long fingers strum over the table. “We’re just going to talk.”

Benny arrives with a damp towel and water, setting both in front of this new man.

“If someone would just tell me the rules, I can follow them.” You wipe your mouth with the rag, watching as he carefully slides the glass of water across the table to you.

“Why don’t we take it back a notch. We’ll start with the basics. I’m Sam. What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” you whisper, taking a drink.

“And you came in looking for a job?”

“Yes. I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed to be in here.”

“It’s alright,” he offers a little smile. “You told Andy you needed to be paid under the table because you don’t have a social security card. Why not?”

You could lie, make up a story. But the truth is you’re holding all this together by a shoestring that’s about to snap.

“I’m trying to stay under the radar, but I have no idea what the hell I’m doing. My parents will eventually come looking for me. Since I have no idea who to go to about getting a fake ID, I figured I’d try to find a place that would pay me cash.”

“Why don’t you want your parents to find you?” he asks.

“Because of what I am!” You break, tears coming back in full force. “I almost killed my mom. One minute I was fine and the next minute I could hear her heart beating and it made me fucking hungry. If I hadn’t left I would have lost control.”

You hate thinking about that night. The night you realized that nothing would be the same. You’d been in denial pretending you could control yourself, but after that, you knew you had to leave.

“It’s okay.” He nods, leaning forward with both elbows on the table. “It’s an admirable thing to walk away from your family instead of hurting them. What happened to the wolf who turned you?”

“I don’t know. He left me to die. I don’t think I was supposed to survive.”

“I’m very sorry that one of us did this to you without your consent. That’s an awful thing.” His forehead scrunches together, studying your reaction.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never been on my own before. I mean, in college but that was different. I took all the cash I had and I ran. And now I’m out of money. I’m sleeping in my car. I’ve got twelve dollars left before I’m completely broke. I just wanted a job. I’m not trying to cause trouble.”

“I believe you.” He tilts his head, eyes narrowing.

“That man said I shouldn’t be here because I’m not part of your pack. I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. There are well-defined rules, but if you didn’t have someone to take you through the transition, how would you know.” He stops to think, tongue darting out between his lips. “You need pack to survive. To teach you about who and what you are. Would you like to stay here and be part of my pack?”

All the air goes out of the room as you stare at him, then at the men lined up at the bar. Sam is handsome and seems friendly enough but he’s also terrifying.

“What would it mean to be part of your pack?” you ask.

“You would be loyal to the pack and I will take care of you. You live by our rules, contribute to the pack when asked. In return, I’ll find you a job and a place to live. I’ll protect you. You’ll have a family.”

Can it really be as easy as this? Going from total solitude to a community of people who already know your secret.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“You can leave right now.” He shrugs, but his eyes say something different. “But you’re a werewolf who doesn’t understand the gravity of what she is. You’re an unclaimed Omega without a pack who’s sleeping in a parking lot. I don’t think you have many options.”

“What does that mean, Omega?” you ask, eager for any information. “He called me that too.”

“It’s part of what you are. There are other Alphas, like me. And Omegas and Betas. We can get into the specifics later. What you need to know is that it’s not safe for you to be out there on your own. Stay here and let me take care of you.”

You’re quiet for a moment. Every man in the room is silent and still, watching their Alpha. And in turn, he’s watching you with an unwavering stare.

“What does it mean to be loyal to you? Would you expect me to…” Your cheeks flush red. You can’t bring yourself to say it. But all these men ogling you like you’re a cartoon turkey leg are sending a clear message.

Sam shakes his head. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“You swear?” you ask and he smiles a wonderful, genuine smile in response.

“I swear.”

Your stomach growls. This time it’s so loud the whole bar must be able to hear it.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” you admit, looking at your hands.

“Let’s get you something to eat then.”

“I can’t pay,” you whisper. “I would but I need to put gas in my car and I-”

“It’s alright,” he hushes, reaching across the table and curling his hand around your closed fist. It’s immediate and electric. You both stare at each other as a jolt travels from his hand to your stomach, then lower. He feels it too because he pulls away as if he’s been stung. His eyes narrow, jaw going stiff. He yells back toward the bar. “Bring her a cheeseburger.”

He leaves you alone while you eat. No one’s so much as comes within ten feet of you and you get the distinct feeling they’re following an order. When he does come back, he’s sipping an open beer.

“Come on, I’ll show you where you can sleep.”

You walk behind him, painfully aware of every set of eyes watching as you follow Sam down the back hallway.

“In here.” He uses a key to unlock a door and it swings open to reveal an office, his office. There’s a worn-out sofa in the corner. “You can sleep here until we find you a place. The bathroom is in there. There’s a shower. It’s not five stars but it’s safer than your car.”

“Are you sure?” You glance back down the hall. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, it’s just, there’s a lot of people here.”

“The door locks. I’ve got the only key. I’ll give it to you when I leave. You’re safe here.”

There are a thousand reasons why you shouldn’t trust him and yet you do. He’s close, standing right beside you. You wish he’d touch you again, to feel that little zing that made your thighs quiver.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Lost in thought I guess.” You take a step back. “If I’m not interrupting your workday, do you think I could have a few minutes to clean myself up? I’ve been using the shower at the truck stop but it’s so dirty and I’m always worried about someone barging in.”

“Of course.” He shoves a hand in his pocket. “I have errands to run. When you’re done go find Andy. He’ll set you up for tonight, get you working. We’ll get you some cash so you don’t feel so trapped.”

“Thank you.” You mean it. He has no reason to offer this kind of assistance. Maybe there’s a quid pro quo coming, but his generosity seems genuine. “I’m not a Pollyanna you know. I might come across as a pushover because I’m overwhelmed, but I’m a strong person. I wouldn’t let anyone take advantage of me.”

“Good.” He walks toward the door, turning back for a final look. “I look forward to getting to know the real you.”

-

“Hey, I was told you’re the man to see.” You place both hands on the bar, happy to be back in the company of Andy. He’s got a goofy quality to him, friendly and unassuming.

“Indeed I am.” He hands you an apron. “The boss said you need tips. I guess we’ll see what kind of waitress you are.”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Laurie will be here soon. She’s human, as are half the people who come in here. So ixnay on the werewolf talk.”

“Got it,” you confirm.

“Write all your orders out. Until you develop a shorthand, Bobby wants everything as clear as possible.”

“And Bobby is…”

“The cook.” Andy thumbs back toward the kitchen. “We’ve got a limited menu. Burgers, tacos and nachos are all anyone ever orders. You’ll be fine. We’re pretty relaxed but no breaks between 11 and 2. We’re too busy. The late shift at the mill lets out at 12:30 and we get slammed on Friday and Sunday. So if you need a smoke break do it before or after.”

“I don’t smoke.”

“Me neither.” He goes through a mental checklist, counting with his fingers. “Oh, if anyone gets handsy, touches your ass, you tell Benny. He’ll take care of it.”

“Good to know.” You can’t imagine going to Benny for anything after what an asshole he was earlier. Maybe being part of his pack will sweeten his disposition.

“Oh, before I forget, here.” He slides an envelope across the counter.

“What’s this?” you ask, peeking inside. There’s a stack of twenty-dollar bills.

“An advance.”

“How much is here?” You thumb through the bills. “I don’t need all this. I haven’t done any work yet.”

“Sam said five hundred.” Andy holds up his palm. “I just do what he tells me.”

“Right, thanks.”

You shove the envelope in your pocket, then head back to the office to hide it in your bags.

An hour later you’re sitting across from Laurie, a friendly woman who looks to be about your age. She’s got mousy brown hair and smells like menthol cigarettes. Her nails are bitten into short nubs, adorned with chipped red polish. Sipping Mountain Dew out of a plastic bottle, she goes through the list of your shared responsibilities.

“I work the bar, you handle the tables. It’s gonna be crazy. We need at least two more servers, but people don’t stick around here very long. The girl before you was great but I knew she wouldn’t last.”

“Why not?” you ask, popping a tortilla chip into your mouth.

“I can just tell. I have a sixth sense about these things. Too naive, couldn’t handle the guys. This can be a rough crowd. She was tall, blonde…probably why Sam hired her. He likes pretty girls.” She points to you.

“I think I was just in the right place at the right time.” You blush, folding your hands in your lap.

“There aren’t many options here. We get the long haul truckers, the guys from the mill and Harvey’s construction service. Guys who work sixteen hours a day and come here to blow off steam. You gotta watch yourself.”

“I’ll be alright.” You’re trying to convince yourself as much as her.

-

You spend the afternoon in the stockroom taking a full inventory of liquor and beer. It’s a dark, dingy room packed to the gills with unorganized supplies. You count cases and bottles until you can hardly think straight. You haven’t used your brain this much in months. It’s exhausting.

There a soft knock on the door and Sam pokes his head in.

“Hi.” You smile, looking away as your cheeks go hot. Christ, he smells so good.

“Hi.” He grins, sliding next to you in front of the shelves. “How are things going?”

“I’m good.” You suppress the urge to giggle, overcome with bubbling excitement to be this close to him.

He looks over the bottles, feigning interest. “Were you looking for me?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for everything. I went from having zero prospects, to having a job and a place to sleep. And the cash advance…I really appreciate everything you’re doing for me.”

“I’m the pack Alpha. It’s what I do. You’re one of us now.”

“Is that why you smell so good?” you ask, instantly mortified. “Sorry, it’s just, no one else smells the way you do. Is that because you’re an Alpha?”

“No,” Sam chuckles, then clears his throat. “That’s something else.”

“Oh,” you whisper, looking at the floor. You want to crawl under the rack.

“If it makes you feel better, I’ve never met an Omega with a scent like yours.”

“You like the way I smell?”

“ _Like_ is an understatement.” He looks at you, eyes dropping down your body and back up. There’s little subtlety in this new world.

“Do you have someone?” you ask, looking up at him. Those eyes entrance you, spellbound in a frozen moment where it’s only the two of you and the rest of the world melts away.

“No.” He steps closer, a hand reaching out to run the back of his fingers across your cheek to your ear. You shiver at the touch, your whole body going tingly, sucking in a shaky breath.

“I would think that being the Alpha you wouldn’t have trouble finding women.”

“I have plenty of options,” he murmurs, stroking his thumb over your cheekbone. “But finding a woman to fuck and finding a mate are two very different things.”

“I see,” you pull away, slinking out of his reach.

“What I said bothered you?” He looks genuinely surprised.

“No,” you lie. “But I’m not the kind of person who would offer myself up to be another notch on your belt.”

“I never thought you would be.” His implications are clear but you’ve reached your capacity for the day and he can sense it. “I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“No, I just, um, the way you smell makes it hard for me to think straight. I’m not sure that’s fair.”

“Probably not.” He gives you one final look and slips back out the door.

-

The night wears on. You move from the storeroom to the main bar as it gets busier. The Tavern is the only place with a liquor license in fifty miles. Every drunk in the county is drawn like a moth to a flame.

Laurie wasn’t kidding. You can’t keep up with slinging beers much less food, but you try your damndest, running from one end of the place to the other.

“You alright, kid?” Bobby asks, shoving a burger across the window from the kitchen to the pickup area at the side of the bar.

“Yeah, I’ll get used to it,” you smile, checking the order slip.

“Why don’t you take a breather.” Bobby wipes off his hands and takes the plate himself. “I got you covered for a few minutes.”

“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you.” You head back toward Sam’s office, only to be met by a man twice your size. “Excuse me.” You try to get around him, but he blocks your way.

“Look at you,” he grins, rocking to the side. He’s a wolf, his scent is musty and laced with old beer and weed. “You’re the new one, huh?”

“Yeah, my first night.” You sidestep and he counters.

“You in a hurry? You should slow down a little.” He takes a step forward and you retreat in tandem.

“Please don’t…” you whisper.

“Don’t what?” He smiles, getting closer. “Just tryin’ to get to know you a little better.”

“I-I’m working,” you sputter, trying to look past him. You could scream, but the music is so loud no one would hear you.

“Don’t be rude,” he sneers. “I bet you’d like me if you gave me a chance.”

“What the fuck are you doing back here, Virgil?” Sam’s voice booms from behind the man. “Get off her.”

Sam grabs Virgil by the nape of his neck, pulling him off you as he shouts in protest.

“I wasn’t doing nothin’!” he hollers, walking on his tiptoes as Sam pushes him backward. “We were talkin’.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Sam pulls the man close, leaning down to hiss into his ear. Both of them staring directly at you. “You get out of here and don’t come back. I’m not gonna tell you twice. Understand?”

“Yep,” he nods enthusiastically. Sam lets him go, and he scrambles away.

“You alright?” Sam asks.

No, you’re not alright. You’re shaking like a leaf.

“I just..h-he t-took me off guard. That’s all.”

“Come here.” He takes you by the arm, ushering you toward his office. His touch alone is enough to send you reeling.

“I never used to be so scared,” you explain. Sam closes the door, giving you his full attention. “It wasn’t being turned into a werewolf that spooked me. It was the attack itself. He tried to kill me and now I’m a mess every time some guy comes on to me.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he promises softly, getting closer until you have to tip your head back to look up at him. You believe him. Sam feels like safety, like belonging. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” you ask.

“The same reason your heart speeds up when we’re together.”

He’s right, your heart is thumping fast and hard at the proximity. You hardly know him, you definitely should not entertain the host of ideas swirling in your head. It’s a constant stream of all the dirty, nasty things you’d let him do to you.

Sam is handsome, big and powerful, and the first person to make you feel truly safe in a long time. But he’s also got you riled. His very presence sparks an instant and overpowering attraction that you’ve never felt before.

“You know,” he slinks toward you and you step back in tandem until your back meets the wall. “If you smelled like me, they wouldn’t bother you. It’s the second-best thing to having my mark on your neck.”

_His mark_. You’re not sure what that means but not opposed to finding out.

“I’m not a one night stand,” you whisper, fractured and needy. “I’m not disposable.”

“I don’t plan on getting rid of you,” he whispers, grinning slyly as a hand finds your hip. You moan as his fingers curl into skin and then his body is pressing against yours, the weight of him pinning you to the wall. His head drops down, nose and mouth, hot and open against your neck as he breathes in. You’re unsure of what this is, but it feels supremely intimate as he scents you. His other hand slides under your jaw, holding your head in place while he nips under your ear. His hips press forward and you can feel his cock straining through his jeans, pressing against your stomach.

“You feel how hard you make me?” he murmurs, sucking your earlobe into his mouth. You nearly come off the ground, whimpering and shaking. Desperate to hold on, you loop an arm around his neck. You grab his hand, prying it off your hip and placing it over your crotch. He smiles against your neck, pulling back to get a look at you. “You want me to show you what being an Omega means?”

“Yes,” you nod.

His hand finds its way under your dress, then down the front of your panties. Two long, thick fingers press along either side of your clit and curl under. He strokes between your folds, first where you’re sticky and then sinking inward where you’re wet and burning up inside.

You hiss, feeling him push in up to his knuckles.

“Fuck.” He’s breathless, pulling out and pushing back in as you twist on his fingers. “I’m going to stretch you open…so wet for me, Omega. Fucking perfect.”

“Sam!” You practically cry out, moving your hips down against his hand as he fucks you, slow and measured. The two fingers inside scissor open and you snap your head back against the wall with a thud, moaning as he continues to stroke inside your cunt.

He pulls his hand from between your legs and drops to his knees right there on the carpet. Lifting your dress around your hips, he peels your panties down your legs until you’re able to step out of them. He looks up, grinning wide and then buries his face in your cunt as you squeal.

His tongue is thick and strong, licking over your clit and then down between your folds, following the path of his fingers. It darts in and out of your soaked hole, tasting and grunting, trying to get as far inside you as he can with his nose pressed against your bud.

You can hear it, the sound of his tongue in your pussy. It’s the most obscene thing you could have ever imagined, the wet squelch echoing off the walls of his office.

Sam huffs, hot breath over your mound as he feasts. Both his hands dig into the clammy skin on the back of your thighs, holding you open and keeping you up right at the same time.

“Sam, fuck, I, fuck,” you ramble, head thrashing side to side. You fist two hands of his hair, grinding your cunt into his face until it’s not clear where you end and he begins.

Before you know what’s happening he’s back on his feet, pressing against your lips in a crushing kiss. You can taste yourself on him as he pulls you close. You suck on his tongue, wanting more of anything and everything he’s offering.

“Come here,” he growls. Picking you up off the floor, your pussy grinds against the front of his shirt before he drops you onto the couch and rips his shirt over his head. His pants come off next, hopping on one foot as he stares at you.

Wedging a hand between your thighs, you rub your clit, watching as his underwear slide down. His cock is huge, swollen and curved up against his stomach. You’ve only ever seen a cock this big in porn, but here he is. Just as beautiful as he is intimidating.

He takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself and licking his lips. Both of you touching yourselves at the anticipation of what comes next.

He reaches for your legs, running his hand up the back of your calves and hooking under each knee. Your hand falls away from yourself at the sight of him spreading you open and kneeing his way between your thighs.

Looking to you for final confirmation, he grabs his dick, pushing the head against your pussy and sinking inside. His hips slide forward, pushing until you’re sure he’s going to split you in two. There’s no more you can possibly take and yet you open up until he’s rooted. His eyes roll back into his skull and your tongue pushes against the roof of your mouth.

“Uh,” you pant, grabbing at his biceps. Your eyes open and close, mouth open in a constant, agonizing moan. You’re full and stretched and hovering on the edge of something unknown.

His lips find yours, meeting in an open-mouth kiss. He grunts, sucking on your lower lip as he pulls back, cock dragging thick and slow. He’s almost completely out, just the head left inside, before giving a solid thrust back home.

“Fuck,” he groans, finding a quick pace, fucking you root to tip with every stroke. He buries his face into your neck, one hand cupping a breast as he ruts into your pussy. He turns, kissing under your chin, licking a stripe from between your collar bones, upward. “Gonna knot you, make you cum so hard.”

You’ve got no earthly idea what he means, but you want it all. Your entire body is quaking with the intensity from having him inside you. The wet sound of your body taking his cock fills the room until all you can hear is his constant grunting and the slap of bodies coming together.

“Sam,” you urge him on, gripping the sweaty hair at the back of his neck with one hand, the other sliding down the fake leather of the couch. 

“Alpha,” he nips at your jaw. A hand fists into your hair, short nails digging into your side as he holds you in place, thrusting faster, harder. “Call me Alpha when I’m inside you.”

“Alpha,” you breathe, nodding in submission. You’ll call him anything he wants as long you get to fuck him again.

“Turn over,” he instructs, plucking a wet kiss before pulling away. You’re empty and cold, everything between your legs sticky, as you give him a look and roll onto your stomach. “Hands and knees. Spread your legs for me, Omega.”

You assume the position, pushing your ass into the air as he settles between your calves. One hand pressed on the small of your back as his cock pushes back into your cunt. In this position, you have no control over how deep he can get. Surging forward, you get a sense of his real power when his pelvis smacks into your backside.

He fucks hard, hips moving fast, then faster until your cunt is almost raw from the friction. It’s when he slows down that you feel something different, the stretch becoming increasingly more challenging.

“What’s happening?” You reach back behind yourself, and he grabs your hand still stroking in and out, in and out, growing thicker by the second. “Alpha,” you try to look behind you. His hand pulls your hip backward, grinding his cock as deep as he can get. Whatever is happening, it’s more than your body can take. “Sam, please, it hurts.”

“It’s okay,” he gulps, curling over your back. “It’s gonna feel good. You’re gonna cum, just trust me.”

“I can’t, I-”

He pulls out one final time before ramming back inside. His cock has to work to get inside you, pushing with unrelenting force until your pussy finally opens up for him. And then the pressure becomes unbearable and snaps. His cock swells and you see stars. The pain morphs, curls into something else altogether. Vision blurs, time stops and you cum like a freight train, jerking and twitching.

“Fuck,” he wheezes, rocking forward, both hands gripping the arm of the couch, framing your shoulders.

You’re out of your mind. Floating on a sexual high that shouldn’t exist. You can feel it, the warmth spreading inside. The way your cunt milks his cock until you’re filled to the limit with cum and it leaks down your thighs.

There’s nothing more to do than concentrate on breathing as every muscle in your body contracts and releases. Little shocks jerking your body as his mouth kisses the top of your spine.

“Holy shit.” You collapse under him, letting his weight press you down into the sofa. “What is that?”

“My knot.” He rocks forward again, tugging deep within your pussy. “Does it feel good?”

“Ahmm,” you nod, cheek sticking to the couch.

He strokes his hand up and down your sides, mouth kissing at your shoulder, over your back. When he finally finds his way back to your lips, you’re hungry for him again. Opening up to feel the slide of his tongue over yours. His knot lessens little by little until he can pull out.

“Turn over,” he instructs, a rush of his cum running out of your swollen cunt.

He sits on his heels, taking one leg and pulling it up over his shoulder. Two fingers sink into your pussy, easily sliding into the warm, sticky mess between your legs.

“I feel like you drugged me,” you smile up at him, gasping as his fingers twist deeper inside you. His cock is just as hard as before he came, bobbing obscenely below his belly. “You’re still hard.”

“You’re still wet.” He teases you, looking at your sex, his thumb pressing at your bud. “You need more?”

“I don’t think I’m done yet.” You’re drunk on him, on his skin and his hands, how fucking dirty this all feels.

“I’ll make you cum until you can’t walk,” he grins.

“Promise?” You raise an eyebrow and he looks at you in amusement.

“You’re gonna get it now.”

“Oh yeah?” You goad him. “What could possibly-oh fuck.”

He leans forward, his mouth closing around a nipple, sucking, then teeth biting until you’re squirming along this new line of pleasure and pain.

-

It’s the gentle clicking of a keyboard that wakes you up. You’re belly down in his bed, opening your eyes to the sight of Sam sitting propped against a pillow, with a laptop on his lap. Stretching out long, you yawn and let your eyes fall closed again.

You remember him dragging you out of the bar. Pulling over on the side of the road when you were overcome with the sudden urge to suck his cock.

“Did I wake you up?” he asks and you blink your eyes open again.

“Yeah, but it’s okay.” You smile into the pillow. His very presence makes you giddy. “I was afraid you were a dream. That I was going to wake up back in my car.”

“I’m real.” He smiles, punching the enter key and closing the computer, setting it on the side table. Turning on his side, he props himself up on an elbow, looking down at you in amusement. “You were exhausted. You were out the minute your head hit the pillow.”

“I was, I still am. You wore me out. And it’s been a long time since I really slept. Even at the motel, I felt uneasy. What time is it?”

“Almost six.”

“You’re an early riser.”

“Normally, yeah. I get up, work out. Go over the numbers from the bar.”

“You stayed in bed for me?”

“I didn’t want you to wake up and think I left you. Besides, I’d rather be here with you.”

You grin, pressing your face into the pillow and laughing. That same excitement you felt yesterday floods back.

“What’s wrong?” Sam chuckles as you roll onto your back

“You make me feel like I just woke up next to my high school crush. Or I won the lottery or something.”

“Endorphins. I feel it too.” He lays down on his back, taking your hand into his and holding it up to inspect your fingers. “Things move fast in our world.”

“That’s an understatement.” You take a deep breath, staring at this handsome man beside you. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

“Here with me or here metaphorically?”

“Both. Yesterday morning I thought I was going to starve to death in my shitty car. Now I’m here with a guy I hardly know. But I feel like I do know you. My head is spinning.”

“Do you regret it?” he asks, turning to look at your face as he holds your hand against his chest. “Maybe I should have slowed things down. Given you more time. It’s just when I smelled you, I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“We were meant to be together. That we were going to be together. You’re my mate.”

He grins, big and broad, so happy his eyes wrinkle into little lines. You choke on your own spit, stunned by this declaration.

“What? How could you even know?”

“I can feel it, smell it on you.” His hand spreads out over your stomach as he watches his fingers stretch out.

It sounds crazy but you know it’s true. The minute he said the word you felt something whirl to life.

“We just met,” you whisper, suddenly apprehensive. “This doesn’t scare you?”

“That’s the beauty of what we are. When we know, we know. You’re mine. I can feel it in my bones.”

You stare at him, looking down at your stomach and the width of the enormous hand covering you from hip to hip.

“I’m scared,” you admit.

“I understand why, but you don’t need to be.” His hand moves to your face, stroking over your jaw. “I’ll take care of you, make you mine. You’ll always have everything you need.”

“And what if I’m not the person you imagine me to be?” you ask quietly. “I’m messy. I hate waking up before noon and I’m selfish.”

“That’s okay. You’re allowed to be human, it’s half of what we are.”


End file.
